Holiday Time
Holiday Time is the fifty-ninth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on December 16, 2000, and is the sixty-second episode in production. Synopsis Under construction. Plot However, the man claiming to be Santa catches up to him and once more Buzz doesn't believe while his crew regard him as crazy. After they leave, Santa complains of the lack of belief while Buzz brings up when he stopped believing. Santa then elaborates on this by mentioning a present Buzz wanted at that age. He then proves his identity by listing an incident in Buzz's childhood involving a time where Buzz hurt his pet cat Fluffy with a laser. Buzz is shocked to hear this, since nobody else knew of the fluffy incident. Santa reveals that he did and Buzz learns that the event is what caused him to not get his present at the age that he lost his belief. Now fully convinced, Buzz offers to help Santa but he has to worry about Zurg, who strips Capital Planet of their Christmas decorations. Santa says Zurg is trying to destroy The Holiday. Upon seeing this event, Buzz tells Santa that they must save the day. Santa takes Buzz to his workshop of North Polaris while revealing that Zurg broke in and stole his Chrono-Disrupter. He states how technologically advanced he became to do his job, while revealing that the device stops time and that's how he delivered presents in one night and how Zurg is able to able to get past the rangers. He soon shows his elves (who are members of the Elf-GMs) have been a new disrupter but it won't be ready for a week. Buzz asks how he used to deliver and is shown the hyper speed accelerator, which Santa denies to use but Buzz wants to for his own purposes. Buzz contacts his team and tells them to meet on Tradeworld. Buzz formally introduces Santa to his team, as they are at a loss (except a gleeful Booster) at discovering he's real. They then help him by making the planet more Christmas-themed as bait to draw Zurg in. Buzz tells his team that Santa has armed him with a hyper speed accelerator to battle Zurg even if he freezes time. Santa tells him that he must activate it when Zurg stops time. Zurg arrives and prepares to do his crime spree, as Team Lightyear surround him. Zurg stops time and taunts the seemingly frozen Buzz by asking the latter how he will defeat him, with Buzz revealing his façade and his intentions with the accelerator. The two engage in a fearsome battle, before Zurg loses the time device and is surrounded by the team. However, he is able to escape and Buzz states he lost but the evil emperor reveals that he actually won. Zurg explains that Santa is now unable to deliver without stopping time or flying fast, as he mentions the sadness that will come up. Team Lightyear and Santa are devastated, with XR having to admit that Zurg actually won while the latter rubs it in their face and leaves relishing in his supposed victory. Santa brings Team Lightyear to his shop and fears his record of flawless delivering to be in danger. However, they have him show his old method and he reveals his old sleigh, which is powered by belief. After the sleigh is fully charged, Santa goes out on his delivery with Team Lightyear and they successfully save the holiday. Characters *Mira Nova *XR *Santa Claus (debut and only appearance) *Buzz Lightyear *Booster Munchapper *Commander Nebula *Evil Emperor Zurg *Elf LGMs Quotes Under construction. Trivia *In Santa's workshop, there are three colored gears that form a Hidden Mickey. *Santa reveals that Zurg is at the top of his naughty list. *It is revealed some of the LGMs work for Santa as his elves. Errors Under construction. Voice Actors *Earl Boen as Santa Claus *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Shaun Fleming as Boy *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: Victor Cook Story Editor and Written by: Mark Palmer Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Craig Kemplin, Denise Koyama, Troy Adomitis, Kirk Hanson Timing Directors: Gordon Kent, Burt Medall Sheet Timing: Gordon Kent, Burt Medall Supervising Character Design: '''Greg Guler '''Character Design: Dana Landsberg Additional Character Designs: Kenny Thompkins, Shelli Droe Key Location Design: Simon Rodgers, Latchezar Gouchev, Teresa Wellins, Justin Thompson Prop Design: Chuck Puntuvatana, Brian Brookshier Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Tom Cain Color Key Stylist: Marta Glodkowska Storyboard Revisions: Dublin Evans Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Larry Johnson Continuity Coordinator: Jungja Kim-Wolf Additional Storyboard: Christopher Headrick, Carin-Anne Greco Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Digital Color Correction: Don Devine, Dave Dimatteo, Adam Chase, Christopher Staples Scanner: Adam Chase Music by: Adam Berry Main Title Theme by: Adam Berry CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Animation Production by: Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors: Colin Baker, Romy Garcia Unit Co-ordinator: Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors: Jose R. Aoanan III, David Gonzales, Rosauro De La Vega, Emmanuel I. Padolina Layout Artists: Rowell Anchetta, Marlowe Ray Garcia, Abel Armesin, Misael Gotel, Gary Autencio, Zandro Hipolito, Benjo Camay, Jonathan Ledesma, Fritz Aldrin Casas, Gerlad Linatoc, Al Doria, Michael Mercado Animation Supervisors: Romy Garcia, Dante Clemente Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jolan Calibuso, Nowell Villano Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles Digital Director: Jonathan J. Tinsay Technical Director: Donato R. Vytiaco Digital Supervisors: Cynthia Antonia, Joy Valondo Animators: Rolando Angelo, Edwin Arcena, Jospeph Jebilee Baldera, Ric Bernardo, Lester Cabarles, Tednicolao Camahalan, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Sanny De Ramos, Boyet Delfino, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Sedelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Noriel Israel, Cynthis Javier, Don Juan, Renato Miranda, Rey Morano, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Leonardo Ramirez, Jerry Reyes, Jojo Reyon, Warren Romero, Rommel Santiago, Raul santos, Evangelina Soriano, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, Arthur Tolentino, Denis Tomacruz, Oliver Regoniel, Penn Balnaja, Willy Leonardo, Rogel Venturanza, Danny Wabe, Mas Natividad, Donato Gallon, Francis Santos, Jebbie Barrios, Roger Quilatan, Lito Tamayo, Mill Jimenez, Mackoy Salvador, David Temperamente, Noel De Leon, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Romie Calingo, James Diores, Tess Mendoza, Sammy Canton, Japhet Bautista, Elsie Lopez, Edwin Santiago, Manny Magsaysay, Ruel Ramos, Roddy Erenio, Ibet Francisco, Dynes Fabian, Glenn Arriola, Allan Reyes, Rowen Pingkian, William Sy, Alex Acayen, Nonoy Lustria, Albert Arriola, Antonia Bugas, Bienifer Flores, Edgar Lorenzo, Alex Iguban, Jojie Gan, Harry Hallare, Armand Wong, Ronald Cayao, Toons Benitez, Magnifico Albert Compositors: Valman Agapito, Bernard Barrios, Dale Sy, Dexter Alpis, J'Mee Trinidad, Nestor Marasigan, Julius Legaspi, Mary Ann Abary, James Arboleda, Melvyn Anthony Carreon, Soledad Cruz Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonio Cardiente, Pilsen Cayabyab, Doris Desiderio, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonio Cardiente, Pilsen Cayabyab, Doris Desiderio, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Color Stylists: '''Nelia Emi, Milagros Baylon, Maria Cristina Ferandez '''Scanners: Romeo Venezuela, Socorro Rey, Jonathan Cu, Gilbert Lantion Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: '''Jennifer Harrison '''Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Original Dialogue Editor: Regina Prosi Original Dialogue Recording: Paul Andris Assistant Dialogue Engineer: Lisa Carlon Track Reading: '''Skip Craig '''Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young Sound Editor: Eric Hertsgaard Supervising Music Editor: '''Brian F. Mars '''Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Jiron, Allen Stone Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-line Editor: Thom Whitehead Production Coordinator: Cris Versge, John Paul Catapano Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza-Kweens, Jessica Ferley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron. J. Earhart Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes